


I hate you that I love u

by NorthArctic



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 又名西西帕斯的表白方式害人不浅再名金棕色头发的俄罗斯人（捂脸（2020/4. 补档～）
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas, Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev(mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I hate you that I love u

“Sascha,”西西帕斯瘫在床上捧着手机打字，“我发现自己还是喜欢俄罗斯人。”

还是？从哪里蹦出来的还是？等等，这小子有喜欢的人了---那边的兹维列夫眼皮跟着心头猛地一跳，接着又有几条消息发了过来。

“尤其是比我高的，金棕头发的俄罗斯人。”

WTF，萨沙忽地坐直了身子，心脏瞬间漏跳一拍，但眼皮不受控制地跳得更欢了。

不可能吧，怎么可能，这说的不就是-----

我吗？

ATP里比他高的人一个手指头都能数过来，还是金棕头发？忽略掉棕，现在首当其冲的问题是自己究竟算不算俄罗斯人？兹维列夫长这么大头一次对自己的血统和国籍的分歧感到无助又绝望，抬手用力呼噜了一把自己的毛。

似乎被闺蜜变相表白了怎么办，急，豆爹救救我，当年牛爸也是这么给你表白的吗？

萨沙手忙脚乱地打开“FaAMiLy👱🧒👬”四人群聊，想了想又关上了，点回了Stefanos Princess👸.

“呃，我倒是喜欢比自己矮的，”他咬着手指甲打了半天点击发送，“但那啥，我喜欢奥地利的比我矮的。”

“？？？“

”全世界除了Thiem谁不知道你喜欢谁，我在跟你讲我喜欢谁好吗，不听拉倒”

”还比你矮的，废话吧，你要是喜欢比自己高的岂不是要一辈子打光棍。“

”虽然你这样怂得几年不敢表白也注定打光棍“

萨沙被劈头盖脸一通嘲讽搞傻了，但还是松了口气，感情他说的人不是自己啊。正想问是谁有这么大能耐，可那头的西西帕斯已经显示下了线。他能明显觉出希腊人憋着股火气，大概真的对自己莫名其妙的脑回路无语了。

有机会再问吧，那小子估计自己也憋不住。萨沙恍惚地躺回沙发里。特立独行的西西帕斯竟然都有看上眼的人了，这么说牛爸红土也有望打赢豆爹一回了？！他忙不迭地又打开了四人群聊。

——

西西帕斯关上手机屏幕丢到一边，维持着刚才的姿势把脑袋埋进被子里用力叹了口气。唯一微弱的光源也熄灭后，房间里漆黑又安静。先前发生的一切不受控制地填满了脑海。

我以为我早就忘了他的，我以为我讨厌他的。

我以为他也忘了我，我以为他没那么讨厌我。

不，我就是讨厌他。该死的俄国人，该死的列巴面包。

而他也打心底讨厌我。

——

观众的欢呼像道隔绝思维的屏障，白噪声一般单调震动着鼓膜。

已经是第二盘了，西西帕斯眼看就要输了第五次对决，他早知道会这样。

即便每次下了场都气得摔拍，可一旦对阵，他就是会被俄国人拖进自己的打法里，几个回合后便成了拉锯战。现在他只希望比赛快些结束，他受够这难堪的身不由已的感觉了。

他撑着膝盖看向二十五米开外那道瘦长的人影，汗水顺着脸颊淌下来，刘海掉进了眼睛，他一次又一次抹开那绺恼人的金发，眯起眼却始终看不真切对方的面容。

那人就像个漩涡，像个黑洞，场内的气温那么黏腻那么热，白炽灯晃得视线模糊，那人周遭却清清冷冷的，像一抹飘忽的鬼影，甚至看进那双棕色眼睛便叫人不由自主地打个寒战。

他闭了闭眼，高高抛起球用力挥拍打到对面，过网，击地，触拍，再击地弹来，他侧身接下球，余光看到那双清冷的眼睛正锁在他身上，像在看网中的猎物。一阵胆战的颤栗触电般袭来，他冲过去堪堪接住一个刁钻的网前球。这下距离更近了，他顾不上抬头却依旧能觉出如影随形的压迫感，那股西伯利亚的寒意似乎要把他吸进深渊。

该死，他强压下心头逃跑的冲动，伸手抹去耳际滑落的汗水。还没结束呢，西西帕斯。

他看着最后一个球打在网上无声落地，终局的哨声尖利刺耳，周遭迸发出了人群的喧闹。

这回西西帕斯没有摔拍，说实在的接连落败5次换谁也都习惯了，尽管过程很苦涩。现在他只觉得麻木的疲惫，身上每一个细胞都叫嚣着快点回去睡一觉，或许明天可以出去拍Vlog，或许什么也不干在酒店窝一天，怎么都行，只要快点离开这里，离那个俄罗斯人远远的。

丹尼尔站在网前等他。他不情不愿地蹭过去，心不在焉地象征性握了下手，两人汗湿的手心擦过，谁都没有做过多停留，但他能觉出对方较低的体温留下稍纵即逝的凉意。

"Good match.”西西帕斯含糊地说，始终没有抬头对上俄国人的脸。他怎么这么高，Sacha有这么高吗？

丹尼尔明显对此感到意外，他低头多看了对方一眼，用俄国口音的英语道了谢。希腊人心烦意乱地点点头，转身往出口走去。

终于结束了。

更衣室里，西西帕斯把手机塞进背包里时，突然摸到了一个纸袋。

OH SHIT，他浑身的血液都凝固了。怎么忘了还有这么个倒霉玩意啊---

——

临走前妈妈一手拽着他的耳朵一手把一大块包好的列巴面包塞进他怀里，“Stefan，去和Daniil好好道个歉，无论这次有没有打赢他。你看看你前几次都说得什么话，骂人顺带着还把老妈给骂进去了，真是幼稚的像小孩子一样，我可不希望再看到媒体因为你俩的矛盾嚼口舌了。”

西西帕斯呲牙咧嘴地应了一声，妈妈满意地松开手，转身继续忙活起家务，嘴里絮叨着没停：“那可真是个好孩子，总是彬彬有礼的，我记得你小时候明明可喜欢他了，每天回来都和我叽叽喳喳地讲，什么Daniil底线稳得不像话，Daniil长得真高，俄语说得好听，什么他今天和你打招呼了，去训练的路上碰见他了，帮你接水了，哎呀...“

她像每一位对自己孩子往事如数家珍的母亲一样无奈又甜蜜地摇摇头，”他临走那天你还嚷嚷着让我做“最好吃的列巴面包”拿去送给Daniil，回来哭得跟个小泪人一样。可往后不知怎么就不愿意再提他了，也没见你能把谁像那样成天挂嘴边了。可能我的小宝贝长大了吧。”她回头揶揄地看了一眼儿子，没注意到他脸上的尴尬。

“Daniil呆了多久就转回俄罗斯了？也就六七个月吧，真是遗憾。你们一分开就是这么多年，再见面就算做不成朋友，也不能因为赛场上的输赢就成敌人啊，之前的情分不能忘掉---”

“行了行了，知道了。”西西帕斯烦躁地挥了挥手，不想再听下去了，那些埋在记忆深处的陈年旧事头一次被翻出来重提，羞耻之后还涌上奇怪的空落感，他以为自己早就忘了那些曾努力清出脑海的画面。

不愿再细想，西西帕斯捧着面包回屋，在垃圾桶和包之间衡量一番，隐隐作痛的耳朵逼迫他不情不愿地选择了后者。毕竟前网球运动员的手劲真不是盖的。

——

现在他盯潘多拉盒子一样盯着那牛皮纸包，耳朵和头一起疼了起来，嗡嗡作响。心一横，他抓起面包闷头走向了对手的更衣室。

门没锁，西西帕斯没有敲便直接推开了，只有丹尼尔一个人在里面，已经换上了便装，正俯身收拾着器具。丹尼尔抬头看见他，惊讶地皱起了眉头。

”Stefanos？“意外地，他没有叫他西西帕斯。熟悉的口音与记忆中重合，te总是发得太重太长。西西帕斯抿紧了嘴唇，不愿承认，但他想念这个。

”我妈让我给你的，你知道，她也是俄罗斯人。“西西帕斯隔着老远伸手把东西递出去，像点炸药包似的，一步也不愿意靠近。丹尼尔讶异地接过来，声音里带上了惊喜：”你妈妈做的列巴面包？那次吃过后我一直忘不掉，替我谢谢她。“

”那次？“已经走到门口的西西帕斯猛地停住了脚，声音不可察觉地拔高了一度，”你还记得。“  
”我怎么会忘？虽然只和你一起训练过几个月，但我还是记得很清楚的。相反，我还以为你早就不记得我了呢，毕竟当时你才多大？十四还是十五来着。“

背后丹尼尔的声音染上了笑意，西西帕斯猛然意识到，这似乎是他们交手两年来第一次好好说话。

”十五。“他简单地答道，抓着门把手的手指放松了些，他不知道自己为什么没有直接开门一走了之。

”还有上次你送我面包...我当然忘不掉。“丹尼尔不知什么时候已经绕过长凳走到了西西帕斯身后，保持着安全距离，但试探性地把手放到了对方肩上试图让他回过身来，

”我一直有话想和你说，但你的态度让我以为你已经忘了之前---“

西西帕斯触电一般猛地甩开了肩上的手，他转过身想向后退，却撞到了半开的门上，门板砰的一声合紧了。丹尼尔的手无措而尴尬地悬在半空中。

”谁说我还记得了？”西西帕斯厉声喊道，抬头直视那双深棕色的眼瞳，“我是记得有过你这么个人，其他的我早就忘得一干二净了。我不知道你还记得什么，我也不关心，不管是什么，我希望你统统忘掉。“

他的尾音渐渐开始颤抖，但仍倔强地瞪着对方，“因为我们现在只是对手。”

”不可能，Tsitsipas，别那么混蛋，我只是想说---“丹尼尔的声音也冷硬了下来，向前逼近了一步，身高优势凸显。西西帕斯本能地往门板上贴的更紧了，寒意顺着脊柱攀升。

Tsitsipas，他不无嘲讽地想，这会儿怎么不叫Stefanos了。

无名火起，西西帕斯也不知道自己哪来的勇气与狠厉，几乎是脱口而出：”我混蛋？省省吧，我知道你想说什么，嘲讽的话，你敢说我就敢把它们打回你肚子里，混蛋俄罗斯人。“

报复的快感淹没了理智，他嗤笑了一声，忽然就不管不顾了，”是，那次送面包我给你表了白，你拒绝了我，所以呢？现在又要翻出这破事来嘲笑我吗，小孩子不懂事而已，你以为我还关心？真是可笑，我追过的人和追我的人都多了去了。“

丹尼尔的表情松动了一瞬，看起来困惑又痛苦。”没错，当时很多姑娘喜欢你。“他轻声重复道。

西西帕斯没理会他，刚才那股冲动就快消散殆尽了，他强撑着自己站直腰板，”我还以为你能成熟点，Daniil. 那时候我球打不过你，还被你拒绝过，但最后我成了青少组第一。我知道你讨厌我，你看不起我，从小时候就是，但没关系，我也讨厌你。“

他几乎是冷漠地吐出字句，死死盯着对方的眼睛说，”我讨厌你，Daniil。“

下一秒他就被拽着领子用力顶在了门板上。

——

不应该是这样的。丹尼尔无措地心想，我不讨厌你，Stefanos，从来没有过。你为什么会这么认为？

他怎么可能忘了那个漂亮得像天使一样的希腊男孩儿，平日里独来独往的，却偏偏愿意跟在他旁边，不太熟练地陪自己说俄语，自己还教过他一些绝对不能让西西帕斯妈妈听见的骂人话，在长椅上闹成一团。

他在地中海的阳光下看着西西帕斯冲自己毫无保留地笑，用好听的声音喊Daniil，每天在训练场边等自己一起回家，正在攒个头的少年身影颀长，身后的影子在橘黄的夕阳中拉得更远。他们还相约半夜溜出家门，跑到西西帕斯所谓的秘密海滩上看日出，晨光熹微间少年们惊异于喷薄而出的旭日，手指不知何时便纠缠到了一起。

丹尼尔侧过脸去偷偷看他，正碰上西西帕斯抬头看过来，两人立刻做贼一样别开了眼，手指却交握得更紧了些。

在第一百次伸手捋平他翘起的额发时，丹尼尔想自己确实喜欢上对方了。但他选择了缄默，他拿不准这对敏感的少年来说是否只是单纯的友谊，况且他知道自己很快就要回俄罗斯，无论是哪种可能都不会有结果。

在希腊的最后一晚他惊喜地打开房门，看到西西帕斯溜进来，怀里紧紧揣着一大块给他的列巴面包。他们坐在床上分享了斯特凡妈妈的手艺，丹尼尔试图挑起话题，但他明白两人都没什么聊天的兴致。

相对无言间，西西帕斯不知何时就凑到了他眼前，金色的眼睫颤抖着不敢看自己，一寸一寸地缓缓贴近。手中的面包掉到了床上，丹尼尔最终俯身消灭了两人间最后的距离。

柔软，轻盈，微微开启的唇瓣间有面包屑的香气，渴盼已久的触感令人沉醉---等等，我在做什么？！丹尼尔猛地清醒过来，条件反射般一把推开了眼前的人。

西西帕斯失去平衡倒在床上，不知所措地看向他，像一只被主人抛弃的小动物，嘴唇无声嗫嚅着，眼中随即泛起了水光。丹尼尔立刻就后悔了，伸手想把他拉起来，却被一把打开了胳膊。西西帕斯迅速站起身，跌跌撞撞地冲出门去，没压抑住一声哽咽。

“Stefan！”他匆匆追到楼下，男孩却已经消失在了夜色中。

——

”...我以为我们算是在一起过。“丹尼尔抑制不住声音中的苦涩。

西西帕斯看着俄国人手指颤抖地拽着自己的领子，只觉得可笑又疲惫。

“你以为？是你推开了我。“他轻轻摇了摇头，不置可否。”然后接连打败了我五次。我讨厌你，Daniil，我恨你。我不知道你想要什么，我也没什么能给你的。胜利，自尊，你都从我身上得到了。“

丹尼尔走后的这些年里，他费尽浑身力气拼命提升排名，如今终于做到了与他并肩站在赛场上。经年累月他早已分辨不清是爱还是恨驱使着自己前行，但它们都有一个共同的名字叫做丹尼尔。

”说我讨厌你，用俄语说，Stefanos“丹尼尔哑着嗓子开口，

”什么？“西西帕斯眉头皱的死紧，怀疑自己听错了。

”说。“丹尼尔稳了稳自己的声音，手上施力，满意地看到西西帕斯的表情松动了。

他相信自己足够了解斯特凡诺斯。即便生长环境与竞技体育让他变得越发桀骜不驯，但骨子里还是刻着乖顺的天性。不可一世只是表象，他永远是那个孤高却缺乏安全感的男孩，一旦敞开了心扉便柔软敏感得不可思议。

丹尼尔又想起那些Vlog，他一条不落地看了无数遍，长大的少年一个人走在世界的各个角落，冲镜头说着笑着，丹尼尔恨自己没能在身边陪他。

不过现在他永远没有机会了，从自己推开他那一刻起就该意识到的。在带来那么深的伤痛之后，怎么还敢奢望得到原谅？

“Ненавижу тебя，Daniil.”西西帕斯含糊地说。

西西帕斯不由自主地顺从了，如同赛场上对峙时那种无力感。丹尼尔盯着他的目光让他颤栗，温柔背后不由分说的控制欲像多年前那样攫住他的心神。

”看来记得还不错，这句还是我当时教给你的。“丹尼尔轻笑了一声。

现在他只要最后一个答案，然后便心甘情愿地断了这些年的念想。

”你讨厌我，好，那现在告诉我你喜欢谁。“他低声说，”然后咱们所有的事就一笔勾销。“

他们离得太近了。西西帕斯的目光在丹尼尔的眼睛与嘴唇间上下徘徊，对方浅浅的吐息似乎洒在在脸侧，一切都那么像数年前的夜晚，但他再也没有了凑上前去的勇气。

”我喜欢，“西西帕斯用力吞了口口水，目不转睛地看着丹尼尔轻声说，”一个俄罗斯人，“

”他比我高。“

”有金棕色的头发。“

我喜欢你，他不敢说。

丹尼尔盯着他的眼神中有什么东西悄然破碎了，西西帕斯闭上眼睛，想起那棕栗色的目光也曾温柔地落到自己身上。西西帕斯恨自己还记得那些，恨自己还在无望地期盼一个回应。

”好，“他听见丹尼尔简单地说，”好。”

领口的力道松开了，西西帕斯颓然垂下头去，只觉得渗入骨髓的疲惫，比打了六个小时比赛还要累十倍。

”那就这样了，回见。“

西西帕斯没再抬头，顿了一瞬，转身拉开门走出去，丹尼尔没有挽留。

终于，终于都结束了。

——

“我很恨我自己，恨我被拉入了他的球里，而不是我自己的风格”

“我不知道下一次，或下下次，我是否能打赢他。但是我相信总有一天，我能够找到机会战胜他。我不知道这一天什么时候会到来，可能需要两年、三年、四年、五年，或者六年的时间，但是我相信它总有一天会到来，一定会有这样的机会。”

他在刺眼的镁光灯下对全世界说，对自己说。

——

闻讯赶来的蒂姆没听萨沙讲完便一拍大腿跳起来：“天哪，Tsitsipas说的不就是Medvedev吗！”

哦豁？什么？等等---对哦。

ATP里比193的Stefan小公主高的不只有自己，还有个如假包换，表里都是俄罗斯人的丹尼尔啊。

“我忘了听谁说过他俩小时候在一起训练过一阵儿，但也不知道为什么再见面就闹这么凶。现在明白了，那段时间Daniil一定做了点啥，把比现在还要中二又骄傲一百倍的little Stefanos伤得不轻。”

蒂姆了然地嘿嘿笑起来，萨沙附和着不断点头，也露出了诡异的笑容。

“但他头发不是金棕色啊，棕色还差不多。”好奇宝宝萨沙说出了最后的疑问。

蒂姆耸耸肩，“他们认识得早嘛，大概对那个文青来说 ‘Daniil永远都是初见的模样’，你们俄罗斯族，长大了发色都会慢慢变深的。”

一锤定音，不愧是Domi，萨沙听得都想鼓掌了。

“我看他之前的语气不怎么高兴，我打个电话问问咋回事。”萨沙咧着嘴解锁手机，“不过为啥我的头发没变色？我不想变色，金发多好看。”

“呃你的发根真的比我刚认识你颜色深了点，准确来说已经是金棕色了。“蒂姆凑过去抓了一把他的头发仔细研究，”你忘了他刚刚又输给了Daniil？换谁能高兴啊。”

萨沙脸有点烫，电话接通了，他甩甩头躲开了蒂姆不安分的手，点开免提。

“歪，Stefan，你和俄罗斯大头菜怎么回事啊？”

对方的声音有些含糊，不知道是刚睡醒还是刚哭过。

”你可算知道我在说谁了？天，这还用猜吗。你之前以为是谁？“

”呃，“萨沙心虚地瞟了一眼专心听的蒂姆，选择说实话，”我还以为说我来着。“

”你？？？什么脑回路啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我怎么不知道你这么自恋！“斯特凡在那头笑到岔气，萨沙嫌弃地把手机拿远了点。

”得了得了，今天你俩到底发生啥了？“

那边的人立刻蔫了下来：”我脑子抽了，鬼使神差和他表白了第二次，又被拒了。上一次还是我们小时候，他直接把我推开了。他就是颗冷漠无情的西伯利亚土豆，我真是瞎了眼，这么多年白白浪费大好青春。“西西帕斯翻了个身把自己闷在枕头里，”...你说他现在得多讨厌我。“

那头的俩人为这悲惨的情感历程咋舌，也沉默了。

“咳，你怎么和他表白的啊，我还挺好奇文艺青年怎么求爱来着。”萨沙试图转移话题。

“滚吧，还能怎么说，就和给你讲的那些一样，我又不敢很直白，虽然结果都一样。”

萨沙意识到不对劲：“就是我喜欢俄罗斯人，比我高还是金棕头发那一套？”

“对啊，然后他啥也没说，似乎很失望的样子，接着我就走了。”西西帕斯的声音恹恹的。

草了。两人对视一眼，蒂姆斟酌着开口：“Stefan，我觉得Daniil大概以为你说的是Sacha。”

“啥？？不可能，Sacha傻也就算了，他自己还能听不出来是自己？”

“毕竟他现在头发是棕色啊，我才是正宗的金棕色。谁知道你在说小时候。”萨沙弱弱抗议，”况且是你自己成天口口声声说讨厌他。"

“他之后有和你发消息之类的吗？”蒂姆连忙问。

“我不知道，我累得不行回来就睡了。”西西帕斯的声音模糊了一下，大概是切换成免提开始看消息，紧接着一声尖锐的抽气声穿透了听筒。

“妈的，”过了良久他才颤巍巍地开口，声音颤抖到失真，“你们俄罗斯人全都一个脑回路的吗？？！”

“...你还是把我当德国人吧，还有明明是你自己脑回路---”

“-嘟-嘟--”

——

【Stefan，对不起，迟到了七年的抱歉真的很混蛋，都是我的错，你也不用原谅我。】

【还有就是，我一直都还喜欢着你，从见你第一眼直到如今。我知道你讨厌我，没关系，都是我应得的。但我从来没有讨厌过你，更别说看不起你，我不知道你怎么会这么想，说实话，我喜欢你都来不及。】

【那次推开你我很抱歉，当时的我太不成熟了，我觉得你值得更好的，况且我没法陪着你。你身边有那么多喜欢你的好人，你不该在我身上浪费时间。】

【Zverev是个好人，你喜欢他我很释然。我见过你们拉沃尔杯的照片，相信他也是喜欢你的。】

西西帕斯捧着手机看了一遍又一遍，贪婪地连标点符号都恨不得吃进去。最后他不由得笑出了声，才发现自己早已不知何时满脸泪水。天啊，这世界上竟然还有第二个傻子看不出来萨沙喜欢谁，也就这个俄罗斯土豆了。

他拨通了丹尼尔的电话，没等对面人开口，简单地说完自己的酒店地址和房号就挂掉了。

黑暗中西西帕斯把脸埋进手心里，涌出的眼泪从指缝间止不住地溢出来打湿了枕头，手掌却摸到自己上翘的嘴角。

就在西西帕斯觉得自己又快要睡过去时，门被轻轻叩响了。他一个激灵从床上蹦下去，冲到门口拉开门把来人拽进来，自己死死扑进对方怀里。丹尼尔愣了一瞬，随即也用力抱住他，胳膊在背后环得越来越紧，紧到西西帕斯几乎窒息，骨血都要融在一起。

西西帕斯在怀抱中挣扎着抬头看向丹尼尔，发现他的眼眶也是红的。“我讨厌你。”他带着哭腔说，眼泪又不争气的涌出来模糊了眼前人的面容。丹尼尔伸手捧住他的脸颊为他细细擦干净泪水，“对不起。”棕色的眼瞳满溢着温柔与疼痛。西西帕斯环住对方的脖子迫不及待地昂头吻上去，丹尼尔轻柔地扶住怀里人的后脑加深了动作，手指安抚地捋过他的头发。“我爱你。”西西帕斯在吻的间隙喘息着说，“我爱你，Daniil.”他颤抖的声音闷在对方肩窝的布料里，”别再丢下我一个人了。“

一个轻吻印在对方耳际，丹尼尔心里发痛，更用力地抱住所能触及到的希腊人的每一寸，失而复得的他的男孩，低语道：”我也爱你，Stefan，这次我永远不会再走了，我保证。“

西西帕斯孩子一样抽着鼻子咯咯笑起来，丹尼尔也笑了，捧起怀中人的脸，又在他上扬的唇角亲了一口。

——

”哎，这下好了。成全了一对苦命鸳鸯，咱们劳苦功高啊。“

蒂姆笑道，拿胳膊肘推了推萨沙。刚被西西帕斯挂掉的手机静静躺在桌子上。

萨沙笑不出来，咱俩还在打光棍啊，哪个好心人能来撮合撮合？

这下小一年的西西帕斯都成了，我要是再怂岂不是要被他笑死，他绝对会的，那混小子才不会惦记我的助攻之情。萨沙吞了口口水，嗓子还是干得要命。  
”我，呃，按Tsitsipas的格式来说，我应该是喜欢比自己矮的，会讲德语，棕色头发的，年龄比我大一点。“

蒂姆被突然转换的话题搞的猝不及防，但还是笑了起来，有些局促地别开了眼睛：”我知道，你前女友不就是这样的嘛。“他看起来有些失落，但还是补充道，”没关系的Sascha，这样的姑娘不少，你别灰心。“

嗯？？你刚刚的推理能力哪去了Domi，萨沙急了，想起来先前希腊人笑话他的，再不敢表白就等着单恋一辈子吧。

”Dominic，”萨沙心一横破罐子破摔豁出去了，“我喜欢你。“

蒂姆不可置信地扭头瞪他，时间久到好像他是外星人。萨沙的脸慢慢涨红了，蒂姆也脸红了。  
蒂姆眼神躲闪着结结巴巴，：“我，我也喜欢俄罗斯人，比我高，金棕头发的那种。”

”你在说Daniil还是我？“

“...好吧，当然是你。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看完这篇狗血小言的您！大半都是深夜失智产物orz
> 
> 有用《坏榜样》文中他俩小时候见过以及列巴面包的设定，太太写得太棒了, 要过授权了
> 
> 如果您也喜欢这对，有机会请一定看看Ao3唯一一篇他俩的文qaqq太伤了太美了我嗑晕了👉《Ashes》
> 
> 六个月没写文, 还以为再也没灵感写不出来了呢 ，事实证明就是嗑得不够冷, 只要够冷我依旧能搞出来垃圾东西喂自己（草 
> 
> 说俄语那段完全是乱加的个人性癖，太想看他们light d/s的肉了(暴言 (反正也不可能有的，瞎写下喂喂自己吧不然真的要饿死了x


End file.
